Nieve
by Violette Moore
Summary: Eso es lo más doloroso de la relación de ambos, que no hubo nada, sólo un espejismo, una sucesión de eventos que parecieron hermosos, pero que como la nieve, cayeron hasta convertirse en nada.


_¡Saludos! La presente historia está dedicada a: **Grecil Derien** , por todo su apoyo a lo largo de este año, querida mía, espero sea de tu agrado.  
_ _Agradecimientos especiales a: **Sorlac y Adrel Black** , por ser los primeros en leer y darle el VoBo._

 _N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama.  
_ _Besos a los que comentan y por lo demás, se me cuidan._

 _._

* * *

 **Nieve.**

* * *

.

Los copos se desvanecen con el viento, caen emitiendo un sonido sordo, como las gotas de lluvia, el médico supone que no habrá dos iguales. Son maravillosos en su fragilidad y belleza. Suspira para sus adentros, se hunde un poco más en una bufanda demasiado grande para él, aspira el olor a una loción que no es propia, estremece de pensar que llegara el día en que ya no olerá a él, pero destierra esos pensamientos pues se prometió que no volvería a llorar por él.

Es la víspera de Noche Buena, una época para dar, recibir, encontrar paz y comunión familiar. Pero el problema con eso está, en que él, ya no tiene nada de eso. Sigue mirando los copos caer, como lo hizo ayer y la semana anterior a esa, no ha despegado la vista de la ventana, a esperas de alguna señal, una misiva, una carta, lo que sea que le haga saber que él está bien, pero como es costumbre, lo único constante es la nada.

Abre los labios, sintiéndolos secos y rotos de tanto esperar. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si alguno de los dos hubiera permitido que fueran diferentes quizá, hubiera conseguido aliviar una diminuta parte del dolor que justo ahora lo embriaga. Cierra los ojos, se lleva las manos congeladas a la altura de los labios, siente su vaho contra la piel, una parte suya se aferra a pensar en cómo sería, de sentir el aliento de él.

Lo ha tenido antes, a la distancia apropiada, la distancia invisible que crearon los dos, para no romper la etiqueta, para no rebasar la línea, si él la hubiera roto aquel día, quizá sabría a ciencia cierta, lo que se siente tener, no solo su aliento, sino sus manos y labios contra la piel. Un bufido escapa a sus labios, no recuerda el momento exacto en que sucedió, pero hace unas semanas que se convenció de que algo se había roto en su interior.

Mycroft le dijo que había perdido contacto con él, su reacción como es natural, fue la de levantarse de su asiento y romperle el labio inferior al puñetero "Gobierno Británico Holmes" lo sacaron a rastras de su oficina, entre tres personas o tal vez cuatro, no lo recuerda con claridad, solo es vagamente consciente de que lo siguiente que hizo fue dirigir sus pasos a un bar y que de ahí lo sacaron a trompicones también.

Terminó en una celda, por incitar a otros a que intentaran plantarle cara a él.

 _—_ _¿Es que a caso te volviste loco, John?_ —Aquella pregunta se la hizo Greg, en el momento exacto que pagó su fianza y él se la seguía repitiendo. —¿A caso era cierto? ¿Al fin perdió la cordura? ¿El equilibrio? ¿Al fin ese desgraciado, maldito de entre todos los malditos, terminó por arrebatarle, lo último que le quedaba en el interior?

Piensa en sus ojos, en el color imposible de sus ojos, algunas veces grises, otras azules, las menos de las veces negros. Esto sólo sucedía cuando se encontraba excitado, lo sabía pues lo había visto contadas veces así. Al perseguir una pista demasiado jugosa y también, cuando se encontraban a solas los dos.

El pecho le duele, no sabe si es el corazón roto o el exceso de adrenalina que de un tiempo para acá, no encuentra como aliviar. Sobre la primera vez que lo descubrió así, con las pupilas dilatadas, el corazón latiendo al cien en el interior de las venas, y el miembro medio endurecido. Sucedió, como habría de ser, durante la investigación de un caso.

Ellos iban corriendo, eso lo recordaba bastante bien, los traficantes de armas, que intentaron sorprender, les pisaban los talones, Sherlock iba delante, él lo cubría por detrás, dieron vuelta en una de las esquinas, siguieron de largo, él creyó que su amigo finalmente se había vuelto loco pues corrían en dirección de un callejón sin salida. No disminuyó la velocidad y por lo tanto él tampoco lo hizo, cuando casi se estampan contra los ladrillos de la pared, Sherlock lo tomó por el brazo y lo introdujo en una especie de contenedor de basura falso.

—¿¡Que!?

—Shh…—el espacio era jodidamente reducido, apenas si entraría una persona cómodamente y ni qué decir de dos, pero Sherlock era demasiado esbelto y él, pequeño. Se enroscó contra su cuerpo, tan pronto los pasos de sus perseguidores se escucharon por lo alto, contuvo la respiración, Sherlock se aferró, si era posible un poco más a él. Cerró los ojos, en el campo de batalla, también los había cerrado, para ofrecer una oración y esperar que la emboscada no diera con ellos, en este momento la oración, era para que su compañero de piso, no notara lo enrojecida que comenzaba a tener la piel.

El aire se les acababa, también la labia, Sherlock suspiró contra su rostro, sintió su aliento alborotar sus cabellos y también su cuerpo abrir las piernas, en busca de una posición mucho más cómoda. El contenedor fue abierto, ellos estaban debajo de un piso falso, piel contra piel, con el sudor corriendo, el corazón desbocado y la imaginación volando. El que los buscó soltó un audible lamento, seguido de una maldición, iban a matar al jodido bastardo que dijo, haberlos visto meterse en ese escondrijo.

Su cuerpo tembló, Sherlock lo presionó, sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, él con la espalda enterrada hasta el fondo, las piernas, así como los brazos pegados al cuerpo y el detective envolviéndolo con el suyo. No era la nula iluminación proveniente del exterior, no era un efecto óptico, ni tampoco era la situación de estar a nada de ser acribillados. Lo supo pues su sexo se despertó quizá a la misma velocidad con que las pupilas de Sherlock se dilataron, los ojos transparentes del detective, no eran más grises, eran negros, del hambre y del deseo que no admitirían, ninguno de los dos.

Esperaron sin mover un músculo a que los sonidos del rededor desaparecieran y el oxígeno estuviera casi a nada de desaparecer, el primero en moverse fue Sherlock, levantó el compartimento que ocultaba sus cuerpos y tan pronto como lo vio todo lo alto que era encontró el ligero bulto de su entrepierna, antes de incorporarse él mismo en su totalidad, tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de quedarse de rodillas ante él, desabrochar su pantalón, contemplar su sexo, aspirar su aroma, pero contrario de eso, lo siguiente que hizo, fue aceptar la mano que le era ofrecida y salir.

Ambos dieron una profunda bocanada de aire fresco, su erección o era la más enorme o la más dolorosa del mundo ya que cerró el abrigo en torno a su cuerpo y se negó a verlo a los ojos, en su lugar encendió un cigarro. No sabía que tenía por costumbre llevar cigarros, pero el punto fue que tomaron su distancia y él lo observó con anhelo a medida que terminaba de embotar su cerebro con ayuda del tabaco, admiró sus labios, delgados, rosados, distantes, su exquisita lengua.

Justo como había vuelto a hacer en el momento que se despidieron.

Hace veintitrés días, Mycroft entró sin avisar a su piso, ellos venían de cenar con Angelo, el italiano seguía insistiendo en colocar una vela, así como una botella de vino para los dos y de ser posible, Sherlock estaba dispuesto a apostar que tocaría un violín y arrojaría pétalos de flores entre plato y plato, la idea les causo mucha gracia, debido a la época, cualquiera que los viera chalar en tan sensual secretismo debía suponer que disfrutaban de una cena discreta, elegante y romántica.

Un nuevo suspiro escapa a sus labios, la verdad es que ya perdió la noción del momento exacto en que esas insinuaciones dejaron de caerle como un gancho directo al hígado. Había aceptado que todos creyeran que eran pareja, que Gregory, Sally y Phillip apostaran sobre cuantas veces lo hacían a la semana o quien era el activo y quién el pasivo. La verdad algunas veces hasta a ellos les gustaba bromear con eso, por eso John rozaba sus dedos cuando se pasaban algún expediente o Sherlock dirigía su mirada a él, cuando fingía observar por el microscopio, por eso de tanto en tanto, reducían la distancia imaginaria entorno a sus cuerpos, para que John cerrara los ojos diez centésimas más de lo que dura un parpadeo y aspirara su aroma, que era una mezcla de ambos. Del té que le preparaba por la mañanas, de la loción para después de afeitar que le compraba, Sherlock olía a lo que John quería pero también tenía ese aroma particular que hablaba únicamente de él y que era el mismo que justo ahora, hacía que sus rodillas se doblaran y sus ojos casi lloraran.

Mycroft fue escueto en su explicación, tenía un operativo armado en una zona que resultó ser, la misma donde Sherlock, viera por última vez a Irene Adler.

Las lágrimas se congelan en el interior de sus párpados. ¿Y si todo esto fue una charada? ¿Si lo que pretendía Irene, era retener al detective a su lado, tener una "Blanca Navidad" con él? No era indiferente a la reacción que Sherlock mostró tan pronto como su hermano le dio los detalles de esa misión. Quería que buscara sobrevivientes, entre amigos y enemigos, posiblemente tuvieran rehenes, era una zona hostil, su labor sería más bien de inteligencia, él no tendría por qué salir al campo armado, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber, que no se quedaría detrás, si había forma de asegurarse de que esa mujer estuviera bien.

Evoca el sonido de su violín al creerla muerta, las dolorosas notas y después la aflicción de su rostro. Eso no pudo fingirlo, por más que su "muerte" resultara una puesta en escena, por más que él mismo la ayudara a salir del sistema. Sherlock se sentía atraído por ella. Y no solo por su envidiable figura, sino por su astucia e inteligencia.

John regresa a su alcoba, esta labor masoquista, comienza a pasarle factura, pues lleva casi la misma cantidad de tiempo sin comer adecuadamente, ni tampoco dormir.

En ese salón se despidieron, no sucedió en el aeropuerto, pues Mycroft no quería que la atención estuviera directamente sobre ellos dos. Junto a la puerta lo miró a los ojos, ese color imposible de ojos y pensó en aferrarse a él, como en días pasados habría logrado hacer, decirle que su conocimiento militar le sería de utilidad en la zona, pero la mirada que le devolvió el otro, fue una que quería decir que estaba al tanto de su verdadera intención. Quería ir con él para estar a su lado, para asegurarse de que volviera a salvo, para recibir una bala por él y quizá fue por eso, que el detective todo lo que hizo fue darle la espalda y comenzar a abandonar la habitación.

—Voy a ir y regresar en quince días, John

—Sherlock…—lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. Su tacto era cálido, pero no era real, llevaba las manos enfundadas en un par de guantes negros.

Si no regresa, se maldecirá el resto de sus días, por no recordar, la sensación de su tacto, sobre la piel.

—No va a pasar nada, sólo voy a ver un mapa y decirle a todos esos idiotas, lo sumamente idiotas que son. Te prometo que volveré a casa…—para esta parte de su discurso, él ya se había pegado a su espalda, sin soltar su mano, colocó la frente sobre su hombro, aspiró su aroma. El que era de ambos, mas sin embargo ahora sólo olía a Sherlock, cerró los ojos, como siempre hacía para no afrontar la situación, para no decir todo lo que quería decir. Para esperar, como solía suceder, en sueños húmedos e inconexos, que el detective girara su cuerpo y le robara un beso.

Nada de eso paso, Sherlock soltó su mano y poco después de apartarse, enrolló la bufanda que solía llevar a todos lados en torno a su cuello.

—Volveré, para que me regreses esto, John.

—Yo te obsequié esa bufanda

—Y no te la estoy regresando, la quiero de vuelta, tan pronto como cruce de nuevo esa puerta.

Sus ojos, su aliento, la ausencia de tacto, todo eso lo recuerda bien, además de la delgada línea de sus labios, sonriéndole a él. ¿Secos, suaves, húmedos? le habría encantado probarlos. Una sola vez, con eso le bastaría para sobrevivir y esperar por siempre.

Un escalofrío le recorre la piel, la razón de que golpeara a Mycroft y perdiera el control de sus actos no fue exclusivamente porque perdiera el contacto con él, sino porque confesara, lo que no sabía de él.

—En esa zona, tenemos avistamientos de "La mujer".

—¿Perdón?

—¿Es que mi hermano, no se lo dijo? Esta es la zona dónde ellos se vieron por última vez. Si está en apuros, créame Doctor Watson, _ella se ocupará de él_. —cinco palabras, para que le reventara el labio y con un poco más de fuerza, estaba seguro de que le habría tirado un diente, pero no era a Mycroft a quien quería golpear, ni a esos hombres de la cárcel a los que quería amedrentar. Sino a Sherlock por correr detrás de alguien que no era él y por dejarlo atrás.

Siempre atrás.

Cierra la bata de dormir que lleva puesta, apaga la luz, pero la diferencia no es mucha. Las calles iluminadas, las familias reunidas; hasta la Señora Hudson ha puesto un encantador disco que cantos navideños.

 _—_ _¿No quieres pasar la tarde conmigo, querido? Horneé galletas, preparé ponche de frutas y pastel de carne._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, Señora Hudson, pero ordenamos la cena con Angelo a inicios de mes, no tardará demasiado en llegar._ —Y efectivamente llegó, pero él la tiró.

No le apetecía nada de lo que hubieran planeado los dos, y no es como si en algún momento hubieran existido promesas. Eso es lo más doloroso de la relación de ambos, que no hubo nada, sólo un espejismo, una sucesión de eventos que parecieron hermosos, pero que como la nieve, cayeron hasta convertirse en nada.

Siente las mejillas húmedas, el llanto finalmente ha salido, lo que no consiguió la guerra o su terapeuta, al fin lo ha conseguido ese infeliz, que estará justo ahora, del otro lado del mundo chocando copas con esa maldita vividora. _¿Y por qué no lo hacía él? ¿Por qué no se arreglaba e invitaba a alguien?_ Pues porque se había roto su corazón y a hora intentaba encontrar los pedazos, en el lugar donde los perdió. Entró en la cama sin quitarse la bata o la bufanda, las noches en esta época del año eran especialmente frías.

Faltaban unos quince minutos para recibir el mensaje de texto anual de parte de Harriet.

 _"Feliz Navidad, hermanito"  
_ _Deja de hacerte el rudo y dile a ese bombón que sea tuyo.  
_ _Besos, H.W_

Le dieron ganas de estrellar el celular contra la pared, pero una vez más, a quien debía arrojar, de quien se debía desprender era de Sherlock y de nadie… Unos golpes contra el cerrojo lo ponen ligeramente alerta. Con toda seguridad se tratará de la buena Señora, que espera compartir el calor de esta época. Cierra los ojos, aguanta la respiración, piensa en hacerse el dormido, pero no es hasta que la puerta se abre y escucha sus pasos que se convence de que, quien ha entrado es él. Se aferra a las sábanas de la cama, como el niño que se aferra a ellas al creerlas blindadas y absolutamente en contra de espectros o alimañas. Él no puede regresar después de haberse ido tras ella y esperar que lo espere con las manos abiertas. Aunque tampoco puede hacer una escena, sin confesar directamente que…

—John…—Su solo nombre, hace que la respiración se congele y los músculos se tensen. ¿Había estado consciente de lo mucho que extraño su voz? No una palabra, no una demostración de su exquisita labia, sino su nombre, pronunciado por Sherlock Holmes.

El peso del detective se hunde en la cama, él aprieta los labios, los ojos, siente más traicioneras lágrimas y después deja escapar el aliento, pues una mano de ese ser desgraciado ha comenzado la labor de retirarle su manto.

—No, —Sherlock se detiene, él le habla otra vez. —No te atrevas a buscarme la cara, Sherlock.

—Pero, yo… —Cuenta de manera interna, hasta llegar al número tres. Su calma no da para alcanzar el diez y se arrebata las sábanas sólo porque justo ahora está convencido de que su rostro estará enrojecido por la furia y no por el llanto. Sherlock se ve devastado, aunque no tanto como atina a descubrir en él. Ve la preocupación en sus ojos, observa las pupilas moverse a toda velocidad sobre él, recabando datos, lo está leyendo, descifrando, el muy bastardo sabrá en cuestión de segundos, que lleva doce días sin dormir, ni comer porque es la fecha exacta en que Mycroft le dijo que no tenía noticias de él. Su rostro se ve doloroso, tanto que casi le cree, que aún se preocupa por él, abre los labios, busca las palabras, él se detiene en la finura de esos labios que parecen ávidos de tanto besar. El calor de la locura lo embriaga, se incorpora de un salto y derriba a su adversario directo sobre la alfombra de la recámara.

—¡¿John, qué..?! —Sherlock tiembla, por una vez en la vida, es él, el que tiembla. Su turno de recabar información está a la orden del día, lo devora con la mirada, sus cabellos son más largos, están deslucidos y alborotados, hay una ligera capa de barba sobre su piel, huele a arena y pólvora, a suciedad y perfume, más no es uno femenino, sino ese que pertenece únicamente a él. La locura se suaviza, no lo suficiente, el que está sobre el detective no es el médico de la clínica, sino el militar.

—¿Pensabas decirme algún día? —Su pregunta no hace referencia a ninguna situación específica, puesto que Sherlock ya debió hablar con su hermano y este debió informarle, como concluyó su arrebato.

—No…—La confirmación de sus sospechas termina por arrebatar el último fragmento que creía poseer de corazón. Lo mira a los ojos con toda la rabia que es capaz de proferir, y los encuentra negros.

Los ojos de Sherlock son negros y antes de que él pueda soltarle un verdadero golpe que le destroce la cara, invierte la posición de sus cuerpos y entonces es Holmes, quien reclama.

—No pensaba decirte, porque no quería lastimarte.

—No es como si no me lastimaras antes, Sherlock.

—Tú eres el que sale con todas esas mujeres.

—¿Entonces, sí estuviste con ella?

—Tenía que saber si estaba bien.

—¿Y lo está? Déjame hacer memoria, claro que está perfectamente bien.

—John, no estás...

—¿No estoy haciendo qué, genio? —presionando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, intentando derribarte, porque puedo hacerlo. Tú sabes defenderte, pero siempre se te olvida que de los dos, yo soy el militar.

—¿Es una escena de celos? Mi hermano me dijo que tú…

—¡Al diablo con lo que digan tú y Mycroft! —John le suelta el golpe deseado, no rompe su nariz, tan solo el labio, encuentra esos labios que tanto desea y que ahora aborrece porque no fue a él, a quien decidió entregarlos.

—¿Estás satisfecho ahora? —pregunta el detective, llevándose una mano a la herida, humedece sus labios, prueba su sangre, cierra los ojos que contrario de todo designio se han oscurecido un poco más. —Si tu siguiente pregunta es si me acosté con ella, la respuesta es no. Me quedé en su refugio, eso es cierto, pero porque ya la conoces y estaba enredada en bastantes líos. Me gusta, eso también te lo concedo, pero no de la manera en que desea y que debe ser la misma que tú te imaginas.

—No tienes ni puñetera idea de qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza, Sherlock.

—Exacto. —Sherlock sonríe, de una manera que el médico nunca antes le ha visto hacer. Entre seductor y amenazante. Lo siguiente que pasa es que una vez más se encuentra encima de él, pero ya no para retenerlo, sino para consumarlo. Se besan dolorosamente, con toda la ira del médico, con todas las ansias del consultor, se comen la boca sin respeto, buscando lastimar al otro y no se separan hasta que efectivamente creen que podrían estar lastimando al otro. La sangre en los labios de Sherlock, ahora los impregna a ambos, el flujo se ha detenido, ahora no es más que un par de manchones oscuros junto a la comisura. Su mirada lo envuelve, John está en frenético, duelo con las ánimas de su infierno, probó sus labios, sació su sed, pero no es eso todo lo que le aclama.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunta con la respiración agitada, mirándolo, no solo a la cara sino en toda su elegancia. Sherlock imita el gesto, John es escasamente consciente de que no lleva puesta más que la ropa interior y que ésta ya evidencia la naciente erección que sus besos le produjeron.

—Regresé este día, porque es Navidad y tú siempre estás celebrando, estúpidas fechas como esta.

—Tú no crees en eso.

—Creo en todo lo que tú me digas. Así que ahora deberías decir, si crees que deberíamos parar o continuar.

—¿Con qué, específicamente crees que deberíamos continuar? —Sherlock oscurece su gesto, hay algo de ira naciendo ahí. Está cansado de fingir que no siente lo que siente, únicamente en presencia de John, y se lo hace saber cuando abre sus labios y recorre con el dedo índice su longitud, invitándolo a él.

—¿Quieres follarme, John? Hace unos minutos me dio la impresión de que querías matarme y de ser honestos, a nadie salvo a ti, dejaría hacerlo. Pero si me permites, desearía elegir el instrumento. —Sherlock coloca una mano sobre la erección de John, el médico suelta un bufido que prontamente se transforma en jadeo. Las manos del consultor son grandes, de dedos gruesos, y sus ojos son oscuros y se encuentran posados en él. John muerde sus labios, intenta decir algo, pero la situación lo rebasa, deja caer entonces su cuerpo hacia atrás, contra la base de la cama. Sherlock no deja de mirarlo con esa oscuridad que le incita y alarma. Los movimientos sobre su miembro son ágiles, en menos de dos minutos ya está totalmente duro, palpitando y suplicando a Sherlock, cierra los ojos, la acción es refrenada, por un pellizco de las manos del torturador.

—Mírame, John. Siempre te escapas, de mí, siempre te escapas, pero no hoy. Estoy aquí, luego de haberme ido y tú quieres castigarme por eso. Por estar con Irene, mientras tú…—la mención a su nombre consigue el efecto deseado, John lo mira a los ojos y ahora esa oscuridad pertenece a los dos.

Ellos se buscan sin promesas ni palabras tiernas, se arrebatan las ropas, la prenda íntima del médico que está totalmente húmeda y las prendas exteriores del detective que como sospecha el otro, son lo único que lleva. Sherlock no acostumbra usar calzoncillos, tampoco utilizar su boca para besar, lamer, chupar y marcar la piel de aquel, que desde su primer encuentro, decidió que sería suyo y de nadie más.

Afuera las personas celebran, se abrazan y se consuelan, beben vino, escuchan una sonata e intercambian obsequios. La nieve cae, haciendo un sonido sordo que nadie escucha y en el que ninguno repara, hasta la mañana.

.

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
